Feliz Natal, Toshi!
by Rah Phantomran
Summary: Chizuru não sabia o que haveria de dar a Hijikata como prenda de natal... Mal ela sabia que eles iam resolver aquele problema sem se aperceberem... One de natal  contem hentai


Estava no jardim perdida em pensamentos, estava a começar a ficar frustrada, sentou-se num dos bancos enquanto olhava o céu nublado, nem se apercebendo de que estava acompanhada.

Chizuru: Em breve, chegará o Natal… -sussurra -

Okita: Preocupada com o meu presente, Chizuru-chan? – diz provocador com um sorriso de gozação no rosto-

A rapariga caiu no chão com o rosto extremamente vermelho, uma mistura de raiva e vergonha, levanta-se e sacode a poeira da roupa.

Chizuru: Okita-san não me assustes assim, por favor – fala irritada-

Okita: Calma, calma… eu só vim cumprimentar uma donzela, não tenho culpa se ela estava distraída… Além disso podes sentar-te que eu não mordo, a não ser que tu peças claro…-sorriso maroto —

Chizuru: -cora — Okita-san!

Okita: -ri — Desculpa… Prometo que não faço mais.

Chizuru: - emburrada – Dizes sempre isso…

Okita: Mas porque estavas tão pensativa?

Chizuru: - suspira- -senta-se ao lado dele- Bem… -envergonhada — Este é o primeiro Natal que eu passo com Hijikata-san como…

Okita: -sorri — um casal, certo?

Chizuru: -cora- -sussurra — acho que sim…

Okita: -olha para o céu – Não te deves preocupar com isso… -sorri para ela – Tu arranjas sempre solução para tudo…

Chizuru: -sorri – Obrigada Okita-san. Foste de grande ajuda… -faz cara de irritação – Agora podes voltar para o quarto!

Okita: -emburrado – Estou farto de estar fechado…

Chizuru: Não podes abusar… Vai para o quarto que eu já te vou dar o almoço…

Okita: -aborrecido – Está bem… -vai para o quarto —

Chizuru levanta-se e caminha até à cozinha onde estava Saito a cozinhar junto com Harada.

Chizuru: Bom dia. Como correu a batalha?

Saito: -sem desviar o olhar do que estava a fazer – Bom dia. Não tivemos feridos…

Harada: -ri— Na verdade tivemos um… -aponta para Saito –

Saito: É apenas um arranhão…

Chizuru: -suspira— Mesmo assim tens de ir tratar disso. Depois do almoço passa pela enfermaria para tratar disso!

Harada: E o que vieste aqui fazer, Chizuru-chan?

Chizuru: Buscar o almoço de Okita-san – sorri —

Harada: -ri – Não o deixes abusar de ti… Toma – dá-lhe a bandeja —

Chizuru: Ele não abusa… Obrigada – sorri –

Saiu calmamente da divisão e foi para o quarto de Okita-san com um sorriso no rosto.

Chizuru: Okita-san, posso entrar?

Okita: Podes.

Entra no quarto e senta-se ao lado do futon onde o rapaz estava deitado. O rapaz senta-se e sorri para ela.

Okita: Obrigado.

Chizuru: Certo… - sorri –

Okita: Se me obrigas a ficar aqui eu mato-te…

Chizuru: - ignora – Certo, certo… Agora come!

Ela alimentou o rapaz com calma, obrigou-o a deitar-se mesmo com protestos e mais falsas ameaças de morte, regressa a cozinha onde deixa a bandeja e vai ter com os outros que deviam estar à sua espera para almoçar.

Harada: Chizuru-chan! Pensamos que Souji te tinha raptado…

Chizuru: Gomen –senta-se entre Hijikata e Harada – Okita-san estava a enrolar de novo com as supostas ameaças de morte…

Heisuke: Há idiotas que nunca mudam…

Shinpachi: Devias antes dizer pervertidos… Temos de estar de olho dele, não vá ele atacar a Chizuru-chan – ri –

Chizuru: - cora -

Hijikata: Ei vocês! Calados! Deixem a Chizuru fora disso – irritado –

Heisuke: Hijikata-san está com ciúmes… -ri em conjunto com Shinpachi –

Chizuru: Heisuke-kun, Nagakura –san - irritada- - levanta-se e dá um cascudo forte nos dois -

Heisuke/ Shinpachi: -surpresos- -gemem de dor — Isso doeu, Chizuru-chan…

Chizuru: É para aprenderem a ficar calados!

O resto do almoço decorreu normalmente com Shinpachi e Heisuke a brigarem pela comida, Harada a rir-se, Chizuru a tentar acalma-los e Hijikata a vigiar as acções dela, coisa que já se tinha tornado comum.

Depois do almoço, de tudo arrumado e dos curativos feitos, chegou a altura das tarefas domésticas. O dia passou rápido para Chizuru, estava anormalmente aérea mas realizou as tarefas com perfeição.

Chizuru pov

Agora era a hora do jantar… Depois de ter preparado a refeição com Heisuke e de chamar todos fomos jantar.

Estranhamente o jantar foi calmo, ou então, eu é que estava demasiado distraída.

Arrumei tudo mecanicamente. A minha cabeça estava a mil, ainda não decidi o que vou oferecer a Hijikata-san.

As palavras de Okita-san já me passaram pela mente dezenas de vezes… "como um casal"…

Eu não tenho bem a certeza de que é isso que somos… Quer dizer…. Depois da última batalha a que fui, nós… Beijamo-nos… Mas foi apenas para lhe dar do meu sangue… E desde então Hijikata-san tem sido um pouco mais gentil comigo. E quando estamos sozinhos às vezes damos as mãos ou alguns beijos… Mas mesmo assim…

Entrei no meu quarto e abri a gaveta onde guardava a caixinha de música e o kimono que Hijikata-san me tinha oferecido no regresso para cá.

Abri a caixinha de música que imediatamente começou a tocar a melodia que eu tanto amava.

Peguei no kimono e instantaneamente sorri, parecia que as minhas preocupações tinham desaparecido como por magia.

É lindo… Demasiado lindo para mim… Será que há problema se eu o vestir? Suponho que não, quer dizer, afinal foi um presente para mim…

Acho que até nem me fica muito mal… A cor base é um rosa pálido e depois tem várias flores de diversas cores… É magnifico…

Senti dois braços fortes rodearem-me a cintura e uns lábios encostarem-se ao meu pescoço. Arfei…

Chizuru: Hijikata-san…

Hijikata: Eu já te disse que quando estamos sozinhos podes chamar-me Toshizou, não disse?

Senti outro beijo na minha nuca… Tive de me conter muito para não gemer.

Chizuru: Desculpa… Força do hábito.

Sorri.

Chizuru: Amo-te.

Ele virou-me de frente para ele e beijou-me, não como os outros beijos que tínhamos dado, este era diferente… Mais caloroso.

Enlacei os meus braços no seu pescoço e correspondi. Depois dos meses em que temos mantido esta relação apanhei o jeito…

Uma das suas mãos deslizou para a minha cintura e a outra para o meu rosto e ele aprofundou o beijo, a partir deste momento o meu raciocínio, consciência ou que quer que lhe chamem desapareceu.

Passado algum tempo tivemos de nos separar devido à falta de ar. Não por muito tempo porque, depois de algumas golfadas de ar, já nos estávamos a beijar de novo.

As mãos dele passearam pelas minhas costas até chegarem ao laço do kimono, depois so sinto o kimono cair no chão.

Corei, devo ter feito uma cara tão engraçada que ele riu-se. Estava envergonhada e disse-lhe para ele não se rir de mim, enquanto abraçava o meu corpo devido ao frio.

Ele pediu desculpa e elogiou-me, algo que ultimamente já não era tão raro assim.

Deu-me um selinho prolongado enquanto me deitava com cuidado no chão ficando por cima, suponho que ele percebeu que eu estava com frio.

Olhei para ele com um sorriso no rosto, amava-o tinha a certeza disso… E pelo primeira vez em muito tempo ele sorriu para mim.

Não resisti e voltei a beijá-lo, enquanto as minhas mãos iam soltar o seu cabelo, admito que estavam curiosa sobre como ele ficaria com ele solto.

Senti as mãos dele percorrerem todo o meu corpo, dando especial atenção ao meio peito.

Eu sabia que, a primeira vez é sempre dolorosa, mas mesmo assim, estava ansiosa para ser dele.

Ele desceu os beijos para o meu pescoço, colo e seios, eu só consegui gemer rezando para que ninguém ouvisse.

Estava tão distraída que nem o vi retirar a sua roupa, só quando ele me abraçou e senti a pele quente dele é que caí em mim.

Os olhos dele, tão penetrantes, estavam a pedir-me autorização porque por mais que ele tivesse evoluído em termos de convívio, eu sei que há certas coisas que ele ainda não consegue dizer por palavras.

Eu sorri e ele percebeu a mensagem, porque senti o membro dele começar a penetrar-me com cuidado para diminuir o meu desconforto, que não era pequeno.

Devo ter feito uma expressão de dor, porque ele parou e olhou-me preocupado.

Deixei-o preocupado… Sou mesmo idiota. Sorri levemente e disse que estava tudo bem.

Ele beijou-me e começou a movimentar-se lentamente. No inicio senti-a dor, que pouco a pouco ia dando lugar ao prazer.

À medida que a velocidade ia aumentando eu gemia cada vez mais, estava a chegar ao limite, enlacei as minhas pernas nos quadris dele e uma das mãos dele agarrou a minha coxa aumentando mais a velocidade.

Quando ele começou a sussurrar palavras amorosas e promessas de um futuro, eu perdi-me em sonhos.

Os meus gemidos altos eram agora abafados pelos beijos que dava-mos. Tinha chegado ao meu limite gozei e umas estocadas depois senti o líquido dele preencher-me.

Ele retirou-se de dentro de mim, deitou-se a meu lado e abraçou-me. Eu sorri e pouco tempo depois acabei por adormecer.

-Umas semanas depois-

Toshizou e os outros saíram para batalha à três dias. Por um lado até é bom, ultimamente tenho tido alguns desmaios e enjoos, e teria sido difícil de esconder deles.

Hoje de manhã Matsumoto-sensei confirmou o que eu receava… Estou grávida.

Depois daquela noite assumimos a relação para todos, apenas aqueles que sabiam que eu sou garota, e Toshi começou a falar em formar família no futuro.

Parece que o futuro está mais próximo do que ele imagina.

Hoje é noite de Natal e estou a espera que todos cheguem.

Osen-chan passou o dia todo comigo e pude conhecer o meu afilhado recém-nascido. É uma fofura, tem os olhos da mãe e o cabelo loiro do pai. Pelo menos Kazama largou-me de vez, e a confraternização entre ele e Toshi melhorou consideravelmente, embora ainda tenham as brigas habituais.

Eles estão a chegar, consigo ouvir os passos e vozes deles. Mal passam a porta da base, os soldados seguem em frente, deixando para trás Harada, Nagakura, Heisuke, Saitou, Kondou e Toshi. Verifico se não há ninguém à espreita e depois de confirmar que não corro em diracção a Toshi, que me recebe com um abraço e beijo caloroso.

Cada um segue para o seu quarto para se prepararem para o jantar e tratar dos ferimentos.

Eles tinham-me convencido a vestir-me como uma garota por hoje, e eu não pude recusar.

Senti dois braços rodearem-me a cintura e um beijo casto nos meus lábios.

Depois só vi Toshi de joelhos no chão com um anel da mão a pedir-me em casamento.

Senti as lágrimas escorrerem-me dos olhos. Disse-lhe que era a melhor prenda de Natal que ele me podia dar e beijei-o.

Ele colocou o anel no meu dedo e eu só sorri. Agora chegou a minha vez de lhe dar o meu presente.

Suspirei… A hora da verdade chegou.

Chizuru: Toshi… Eu tenho um presente para ti também…

Estava nervosa, mais do que necessário, mas não conseguia evitar.

Hijikata: Chizuru, sabes que não era preciso…

Antes que ele acabasse a frase, interrompi-o.

Chizuru: Estou grávida!

Primeiro veio a expressão de surpresa e depois o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto.

Ele agarrou em mim e rodou-me pelo ar…

Chizuru: Toshi assim eu vou enjoar…

Ele posou-me com delicadeza pediu-me desculpas e deu-me um beijo amoroso enquanto me abraçava.

Tenho a certeza, que de agora para a frente, terei muitos mais natais como este. Cheios de sorrisos.

Fim


End file.
